


Pride and Sacrifice

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Marriage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: With Cybertron at the edge of its collapse, Ultra Magnus agrees to trade an innocent bot's freedom for peace.He ignores, however, that something he considers a small sacrifice for Cybertron's survivance will be a much, much higher price for the mech he chooses.Will said mech be able to leave everything behind and become the Conjux of a powerful warlord for his homeworld's sake?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A mini-fic that I felt inspired to write after reading other stories about arranged marriages. The concept is similar to my other works, but the development will be different (or at least I hope so).
> 
> Please note that this is a slight AU where Optimus' crew never found the AllSpark. Aside from that, everything goes as in the original series.
> 
> -Rolling_girl27

Cybertron was at risk. Too many civil wars and internal conflicts had taken place in the planet long enough for the Council to accidentally neglect the _other_ political matters with the outer colonies. Various letters and documents informing of the unprofessionalism of the situation as well as threats kept filling the Autobot officials' desks.

At this rate, it would only be a matter of time for their beloved planet to go into an intergalactic war, and the Autobots had no time nor resources to survive it.

Ultra Magnus, Supreme Commander of the Autobots, was doing everything he could.

"Our planet has been at war for too long" the Autobot leader said, with longing in his voice. "And yet, all our efforts to try and protect it seem to have been in vain. Cybertron has barely recovered itself after all those long stellar-cycles of fighting."

The Magnus was locked in his office, with no lights on but the blue shine of the communication computers and terminals at the right wall. Sighing, he sat down heavily on his chair, and hid his face in his servos.

If he were in public, he would have never allowed anyone to see him as emotional as he was now; being an important figure of leadership and trust meant that he had to remain strong for his people to have hope.

"We have lost so many innocent lives, so many resources... we _barely_ have anything left. If I don't stop this conflict now, Cybertron, our home..." the Magnus paused, a shrill tremble running up his frame at the thought. "I-It might disappear."

_"I understand your fear, Ultra Magnus, as Cybertron is my home as well."_ a mysterious dark figure that was projected in one of the large monitors spoke up. Its identity couldn't be discerned, as the videocall was littered with static, but the Magnus knew well who he was talking to.

_"But I'm afraid that you looked for those problems yourself by signing so many alliances with outer colonies when you well knew you wouldn't be able to keep up with their demands."_

"This isn't just about the outer colonies" Ultra Magnus raised his voice in an accusing tone. "It is _your_ people, if you had not had the... _mediocre_ idea of rebelling in such a critical point, we wouldn't have these problems and our factions would still be at peace!"

Well, relatively speaking, as Cybertron's inhabitants had never learned to live together.

_"Oh? So it is_ my _fault for wanting freedom for my people? Something I should not be fighting for, as it should be part of common cybertronian rights?"_ the stranger replied with bitter sarcasm. _"Or have you forgotten, Magnus, that freedom is the right of all sentient beings?"_

Ultra Magnus paused at the accusation. That phrase was sacred to the Autobots, it reflected their only purpose in the whole universe, and to hear it from someone as vile and cruel...

But he knew the other was trying to get a raise from he, and he wouldn't take the bait.

"No, of course not" the blue and white mech said after a long moment of hesitation. "But starting yet another civil war is _not_ the right way to reclaim your rights. Did you take into consideration the consequences? Did you _think_ of the resources you had and were willing to waste just for an... an _ideal_?"

_"Freedom_ _is_ not _an ideal"_ the voice suddenly grew darker _, "Do not think of us as brutes, Magnus, for not being part of your selected Autobot bureaucracy."_

"That is not what I meant" Ultra Magnus defended himself, "I just believe that starting an internal war for your personal interests was the most unwise, selfish, and, if I may say so, _childish_ decision you could have ever taken. _Especially_ when you knew you would put many cybertronian lives at risk."

_"My race was built for_ war, _and this is not the first nor the only one we have fought."_

"Yes, I know, but not all of your followers are soldiers, do you realize that?"

The figure on the screen remained silent.

Ultra Magnus sighed. "Please listen. I know that _somewhere_ deep in you spark you do not want to dwell for too long on this war either. I know that you -both of us- desire peace, but fighting is just going to dive us into the ground."

Ultra Magnus paused for a moment, choosing his next words very carefully.

"I am willing to sign a peacy treaty between our factions... if only for my people's sake. _Our_ people's sake."

The air in the room was suddenly replaced with a heavy, almost suffocating silence. The blue light from the computer seemed to be bearing holes into the Magnus' tense plating and the blurry figure on the screen felt increasingly intimidating. Ultra Magnus could only hope he hadn't unleashed the other's rage.

_"Lucky for you, Magnus,"_ the figure spoke once again, slowly,  _"I have been dwelling on the same idea."_

That sentence brought both dread and relief to the Magnus' weary spark. "Ah, I am very glad we think alike for once."

_"But if we are going to establish peace, I am_ not _going to lower myself to your standards."_ the figure cut in abruptly before Ultra Magnus could say anything else. _"We will do things_ my _way."_

The small smile that had managed to form on the Magnus' lips vanished as quickly as it had appeared along with the small bit of hope that had bursted in his spark. Of course; he should have forseen that the other only wanted to take over the Autobots with the excuse of finding peace.

"I... I cannot guarantee that I will be able to fulfill your wishes, and keep in mind that I may refuse if I so desire."

Taking a deep vent, and praying to Primus that he wasn't about to make the worst decision of his life, Ultra Magnus finally said,

"Name your price."

The stranger took a few moments to respond, as if he was actually reconsidering his decision, but in the end he simply said,

_"I want a mate."_

The Magnus blinked in confusion. "B-Beg your pardon?"

_"You heard me, Magnus"_ the figure replied quite smugly, _"I want a 'bot, of your own choosing, that is worthy of ruling by my side. A 'bot who will remain loyal to me and accept to give up their own cause if it's only for Cybertron's sake."_

A mate? Why on Cybertron would he want a mate, of all the things he could have asked for?

And before he could stop himself, Ultra Magnus ended up asking the strange figure that exact question.

"A... mate? You wish to bond with one of my race in exchange of peace?" _Arranged_ _bondings_ was what they were called, ancient rituals used long ago by colonies who wanted to establish political or commercial relations with one another. "I haven't seen that type of union since... before the Golden Age."

_"Simple, is it not?"_ the figure chuckled. _"I would believe it is a small price to pay in exchange of Cybertron's peace."_

Magnus looked away warily. "But what if said 'bot doesn't agree with the bond?"

_"That is why I am leaving them for your choosing. You know your mechs well; you should be able to recognize a brave soul willling to sacrifice themselves for their cause."_ the figure's tone suddenly grew darker. _"But beware, Magnus. If said 'bot does not satisfy my requirements..."_

He didn't finish the sentence, but Ultra Magnus understood perfectly what he meant. The internal conflict was already bad enough to endure yet a new, stronger rebellion. Soldiers were falling by the hundred and crime rates rised higher each solar-cycle that passed; it wasn't like he had a lot of options or a lot of time to dwell on it.

But still, would it be fair to take away an innocent bot's freedom to give them to this mech as a... as a tribute -because that is what they would be- in exchange of peace?

_"Don't you think a single life is worth sacrificing instead of the hundreds that are being wasted in this war?"_ the stranger suddenly said as if he'd been reading the Magnus' thoughts. _"I remember you mentioned something about it before."_

"I cannot just force someone to bond with anyone they are not willing to" the Magnus said, worried. "That would be... keeping them from their freedom."

_Slavery_ , but he hadn't wanted to use that word.

The figure shrugged. _"Interpret it as you would like, but my offer has been set. It is you who takes the final decision."_

Ultra Magnus remained silent, adverting his gaze from the screen to hide it on the floor, on the walls, anywhere but the strange figure's face.

_"Think about it, Magnus, and contact me when you have made up your processor."_ the figure's tone was dark but faintly smug. _"it has been a pleasure talking to you."_

And with that, the call was cut.

Ultra Magnus slumped on his chair and ran his servos over his face. What was he supposed to do? He had been offered a very tempting agreement of a peace treaty, but it would cost a bot's freedom. It was completely unethical and went against the Autobot code.

But they were desperate times he was living, and he was running out of options, solutions and forces to keep enduring the civil war and external conflicts. Cybertron would fall if he didn't take immediate action.

The hardest part was figuring out who would be willing to bond with that mech. No one, the Magnus easily guessed, but the key was to look for a brave, dedicated soul who would be willing to sacrifice themselves for their cause and their home planet. Someone high-ranking, or at least relatively so, with the right spark and processor to reign over a population.

An Autobot at spark.

The first mech to come to processor was Sentinel Prime. He was dedicated, loyal, and had good military training, all of which were virtues that a leader should have. But he was disgusted by Decepticons and was quite close-minded, not to mention that he could be arrogant and selfish at times. So he was out of the question.

Next was Rodimus Prime, a recently graduated cadet that had received much praise from Kup. According to the Major, he was a kind, brave soul with the spirit of a leader that was also incredibly skilled with the bow and arrow. Sadly, he had fallen ill with cosmic rust after being ambushed by Decepticons while defending a space bridge.

Several other 'bots crossed his processor. Longarm Prime, Perceptor, Arcee... but none of them quite convinced him of being a potential candidate for what he had been asked.

He would have to talk about it with the rest of the Council, Ultra Magnus decided, but for now he was going to read his accumulated reports if only to ease the thoughts in his processor.

Sitting at his desk, he grabbed the first datapad of the pile and his spark seemed to flare with hope as he read just who had written the document.

It was a recent report from a certain space bridge repair team, whose leader was someone he himself had entitled not long ago...

* * *

The air felt chilly around him, but he was convinced it was because he had grown used to the air conditioning system of the Omega Supreme, considerably warmer than the better-quality air filters from Fortress Maximus.

Optimus Prime had polished himself to within an inch of his life after being noticed that the Magnus wanted to see him, and even if he didn't have the best resources on his ship, he thought that he looked presentable enough. Of course he would have wanted to take an oil bath and perhaps some wax, but a simple rag polish would have to do.

He wondered why would the Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus would want to speak to him. After all, their last encounter hadn't ocurred in the best circumstances, as he had been expelled from the Academy by his own servo. But he had been nice and forgiving enough to assign him the title of Prime and a crew to take care of, for which he was very grateful.

He just hoped that he hadn't regretted his decision and was now planning to strip him from everything he had.

A guard escorted him all the way to the Magnus' office. Once they reached a pair of large blue doors with the Autobot insignia in the middle of them, the guard knocked a few times and a small ping could be heard. It meant that the doors had been unlocked from the inside.

The guard signaled Optimus to enter, for which the Prime muttered a small thank you, pushed past the doors and walked into Ultra Magnus' office.

The Prime was actually surprised by the sight of the room. It was large, not overly so but definitely bigger than his own berthroom back in Omega Supreme. The walls were painted a very light blue, even lighter than the blue of his face, and the back wall was completely made of glass, giving a very nice view of the city of Iacon.

Underneath his pedes was a soft royal blue carpet, and around him, several shelves lined with datapads adorned the walls, as well as a communication panel with several screens and computers. In the middle of the room was a large, perfectly organized desk, with a nicely cleaned computer and a few personal trinkets placed decoratively. It looked almost like it had never been used.

Past the furniture and looking through the window was Ultra Magnus, with his back to the entrance and his arms folded behind him.

"Greetings, Optimus Prime." Ultra Magnus said in the fair and kind voice Optimus remembered him with. The old mech turned around to face him and smiled lightly at him. "Thank you for coming."

"Ultra Magnus, sir" Optimus greeted very formally, saluting. "I am here to serve."

The Magnus chuckled a little. "Thank you, but there is no need to be so formal." He walked over to his desk and sat down, signaling to the chair in front of him. "Please, have a seat."

Optimus relaxed his position, feeling a little embarrassed, and complied with his leader's order. He carefully took a seat in front of the Magnus and waited for further words, suddenly feeling nervous and intimidated by the sheer size of the mech and the furniture in overall.

Ultra Magnus neatly folded his servos and took a deep vent. He had made his decision, but it would not be easy communicating it. He just hoped the poor, young mech would understand.

"I believe you are wondering why I called you in here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> -Rolling_girl27

"You don't have to do this, Optimus."

The young Prime stood in front of a mirror, gently polishing his armor with a soft rag. Today was the day when he would meet the mech he'd been engaged to, and for the occassion, Ultra Magnus had offered him a room to stay in at a high prestige residence.

It wouldn't do for him to stay in an old ship like Omega Supreme if he was going to get bonded soon.

Prowl was sitting on the Prime's berth, watching him with his arms crossed. He didn't like the idea of his leader -but most importantly, _friend_ \- bonding with an unknown mech at all, even if it was at the sake of peace.

"It is my _duty_ , Prowl" Optimus said without taking his gaze away from his reflection on the mirror. "Cybertron is going to suffer if I don't do as I'm told."

"It is _not_ your duty" the cyber-ninja protested. "No one is imposing you this decision but _yourself_."

"It is my duty with Cybertron, then" the Prime stubbornly replied. "I failed as an Autobot the moment I let _someone_ die on an off-limits planet, and then get expelled from the Academy for it."

"There was nothing you could do in that moment, you said it yourself" the ninjabot tried to reason with him. "But this is different. You _do_ have an option. Just refuse, Optimus, and let us fight this war."

"If I do, hundreds of innocent lives -including yours and the rest of the team's- will be at risk, Prowl. I would _never_ forgive myself if that happened." The Prime turned to look at him over his shoulders, "Besides, I have the opportunity to settle peace once and for all and you're telling me _not_ to take it?"

"Because it involves taking your freedom away. You're going to bond to someone you _don't know_ , you're going to be held captive somewhere across the galaxy and then be forced to bear sparklings; is that what you want for yourself?"

"If instead of Cybertron it was me and the others who were at risk, would you do what I am about to?"

That question took Prowl by surprise. His face remained stoic and his back impossibly straight as he stared at his leader from his place on the berth, their gazes tense.

After a moment of silence, Prowl simply looked away without answering, but both mechs knew very well what the ninjabot had meant to say.

Optimus smiled and returned to look at his reflection on the mirror. "I will be fine, Prowl. Please trust me."

"I trust you." Prowl quietly said. "It is _him_ who I don't trust."

Optimus finished polishing the last spot on his frame and stood back to admire his work. His chest was shining a bright cherry red and his arms and pedes were as blue as the sky. The silver of his thighs was flawless, he could almost see his own reflection on them.

Biting his dermas to stop himself from crying, he brought his right servo to touch the golden ring circling one of his left digits.

Having cleaned, waxed and polished himself, there was only one thing left to do before the deed was sealed.

* * *

Optimus walked through the corridor with his helm held high, even though he was terrified. The silence surrounding him was almost deafening, and the quiet echo of his own pedesteps brought uneasiness to his spark.

A few steps ahead of him was Ultra Magnus, stoic as ever, not uttering a single word; Pit, he didn't even _look_ at him.

But what Optimus didn't know is that he was ashamed for everything he had done to the young Prime. First, expell him from the Autobot Academy -even though he was just following protocols- and try to compensate it by assigning him a team and the poor excuse of a title of Prime.

And now, he had given him away to some mech in exchange of political stability like he was some kind of ceremonial pet.

There was too much guilt, too much regret in his spark to actually _dare_ to look at the poor mech in the optic.

"Ultra Magnus, sir?" Optimus spoke up, the silence had become unbearable. "What... what will happen after I meet my future bonded?"

A soft sigh. "Depending on whether he approves you or not, I will proceed to sign the legal documents to validate the peace treaty with him." The Magnus coolly answered without adverting his gaze.

They didn't walk for much longer before they reached a large pair of closed doors. Ultra Magnus stopped, Optimus mirroring closely behind.

"Here we are." He drily said. "Are you ready, Optimus Prime?"

Optimus pursed his lips together. A shudder ran down his spine, and for a moment he felt the urge to run away, to just say no and go back to his team, but the thought of his home planet dying forced him to remain in his place.

Taking a deep, deep vent, he answered,

"I am ready, sir."

"Oh, and by the way," the Magnus turned around to face him for the first time that evening, his optics surprisingly soft, "what I said about you not having the programming of a hero, please forget all about it."

Optimus blinked.

"You are the greatest hero Cybertron has ever had."

Confusion quickly melted into surprise and then into melancholy. Optimus' lips formed a sad smile, and he had to lower his face for a moment to hide the tears bubbling up in his optics, but in the end he managed to keep his emotions under control and look at his leader like the obedient subordinate he was supposed to be.

"Thank you, sir. It's an honor serving for the Autobot cause."

Ultra Magnus smiled faintly one last time before pushing the doors open.

A large meeting room was immediately presented to them, where a dark silhouette could be seen at the end of it. The mech was standing still with his back towards the door.

Optimus walked with caution behind Ultra Magnus, but as he got closer to the mech in the room his spark sank lower and lower in his chest.

He couldn't have imagined the sheer size of the mech, nor the imposing color scheme of his plating and the worringly large fusion cannon attached to his arm.

Only after the pair of Autobots came to a halt did the mech turn around to adress them, and the first thing Optimus noticed were red optics.

_A Decepticon._

"Optimus Prime" Ultra Magnus stepped aside so the mechs could face each other, "this is Lord Megatron, the mech who you are to bond with."

A dark grey mech with spiky armor, a face with an expression so cold that could petrify anyone on site and an imposing stature made to tower over everyone else.

_He was going to bond with the Decepticon leader._

Optimus froze in fear and couldn't move for a brief moment. But Megatron used that time to look at him up and down, power-hungry optics raking over his frame with the most intense gaze the poor Prime had seen in his life.

After a while, Megatron's stoic expression changed into a satisfied smirk.

"Who is this, _Magnus_?"

"He is Optimus Prime, leader of a small space bridge repair team and one of my best subordinates. He trained for a couple of stellar-cycles in the Academy, so he has enough military training to command a small troupe."

"Excellent." The Decepticon seemed to purr in satisfaction. He placed his servos on his hips, making him look even more intimidating.

"Tell me, Autobot, did you _willingly_ agree to be part of this... _exchange_?"

Just then Optimus awoke from his small stupor and looked up at the warlord. Fear was making all his senses go numb and prevented him from speaking without a tremble in his voice, but in the end he managed to mutter,

"Y-Yes, sir."

"And what pushed you to make that decision, if I may ask?"

Optimus knew this was a tricky question. Megatron's approval of him depended on his answer, and he knew he couldn't screw it up, not when he had gotten so far.

Balling his hands into fists, he voiced out, "I-I live to s-serve, sir."

Megatron's engines rumbled loudly in satisfaction. "That is all I wanted to hear." He then turned to look at Ultra Magnus.

"Shall we proceed to sign the documents then, Magnus?"  __

* * *

A few days later after the treaty was signed, a celebration was prepared both for the recently bonded couple as well as the official end of the war in Cybertron.

The streets were crowded with drunk, singing Autobots, all hailing their Magnus' name even though the one who sacrificed for the good was someone much, much different. Decepticons were a bit more disappointed, but were mostly happy for having been given the freedom they'd always desired.

Isolated from the rest of the population, a party was taking place inside of the reinforced walls of Iacon's Ceremonial Palace. Only 'bots from the Council and the higher ranks were present, with the exception of Optimus' team, who was allowed to attend just for the sake of their leader.

Optimus sighed and took another trembling sip from his cube of high-grade. His optics darted all over the hall, watching the various mechs and femmes sharing polite conversations and laughter, and some even dancing to the calm, soft music being played by the band on a nearby stage.

At the far end was his team, quietly eating among themselves and glancing at the table where he and Megatron were sitting at every once in a while. He'd wanted them to sit next to him for their company and reassurance, but Megatron hadn't allowed it.

Beside him, the terrible warlord seemed to be doing the same. He idly swirled the goblet in his servo, watching with half-uninterested optics the small crowd before them.

It felt like an eternity before the pair established a conversation between themselves.

"Is the fuel to your liking?"

Optimus almost jumped at the rumbling noise. Glancing at the plate before him, left practically untouched for most of the evening due to the nausea caused by his nervousness, he managed to offer a polite smile. "Yes, thank you."

He then quickly looked away, hiding himself once again in his cube of high-grade.

Megatron's optics were locked on him, watching him with interest and amusement. He'd always thought Autobots were a nuisance not worth spending his time on, but he found that watching mechs like his new Conjux proved to be suitable enterntainment.

"Tell me, little Prime" because that was what he'd come to call him after their first meeting, "are you a loyal Autobot?"

Somehow the question just made Optimus feel uneasier. He didn't know what kind of answer the tyrant was looking for, but he made an effort to please him.

"I-I am, sir" he stammered, "or at least I like to think of myself as one. The Autobot cause is important to me."

"I see." Megatron hums. "Your Magnus mentioned that you used to be a cadet in training at the Academy, the top of your class, and yet, you were eventually expelled. May I ask why?"

Optimus dry gulped. He just hoped the warlord didn't send him back the moment he realized how much of a failure he was.

"Two other cadets... my former friends... wanted to go on an unauthorized expedition to a planet off-limits from the Autobot colonies. We entered an abandoned ship full of energon... but it was infested with techno-organics. They attacked, and the ship ended exploding, but I was only able to save one of my friends."

"What a tragedy" the warlord rumbled, though Optimus had no means to know whether he meant it or not, "and tell me, what happened to the other cadet?"

Optimus bit his lip. "He is now Ultra Magnus' Second in Command, sir."

"So the punishment was only directed to you and not him?"

The Prime nodded. "But it was my responsability, my lord; I should have stopped my comrades the moment I knew of their illegal expedition... but I didn't."

Megatron remained silent for a moment.

"Well, not to worry, little Prime" a heavy servo fell on the small Prime's shoulder, "that guilt should not torment your spark anymore. Besides, that kind of sacrifice is highly valued among my ranks. Know that those who are loyal to me are _generously_ rewarded."

Optimus smiled faintly. He didn't really know what to say or feel right now. "Thank you, my lord. I will do my best."

Then, Megatron's seemingly kind smile turned dark.

The servo released his shoulder and instead moved down to rest heavily on his knee. Optimus froze.

"Why don't you show me how _loyal_ you are, little Prime?" The words were practically breathed into his audio receptor, sending chills up his spine just as the servo slid upwards and began caressing his thigh.

Optimus was caught in fear. He didn't know what to say or do; should he call for Ultra Magnus? For his team? What if the brute decided to take him here, _right now_?

Too many thoughts were flooding his processor and he forgot to answer.

"Well? Shall we retire for the night, _my bonded_?"

Optimus wanted to purge his tanks.

Taking in a shaky vent, Optimus, with extreme hesitation, nodded.

"Y-Yes, my lord."


End file.
